


Irrelevant

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: 100 word drabble.Raffi has cramps and Seven notices her discomfort.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> another product of a wee conversation with Anni.

She winces, once again.

  
I ask what is wrong.

  
“Mother nature” she groans as she replies.

  
I continue to look at her.

“Ya know? The old ‘time of the month…?’” she smiles painfully.

  
I avert my eyes, I do know, however, I cannot comment.

  
“Ahhhhh don’t you be going telling me that it doesn’t bother you? Cause Raffi gonna be reaaaal pissed off,” she drolls, with a laugh.

  
I adore her laugh.

  
But I do not answer.

  
“What?” asks me, her smile fading.

  
“The Borg took care of that,” I say.

  
She looks.

  
“They deemed it irrelevant.” I look away.


End file.
